


Noya is a Good Friend

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, idk - Freeform, kind of????, like noya asks hinata out FOR ASAHI, so I guess that counts, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: ...Even if Asahi wants to die of embarrassment.





	Noya is a Good Friend

"Asahi-san, you're staring at him again."

Nishinoya's words made Asahi jump, and out of some sort of protective reflex, he flung the volleyball that was in his hands up into the air. He watched with horrified eyes as it landed on poor Yamaguchi's head, on the other side of the gym.

"Sorry, Yamaguchi! My bad!" Noya called before Asahi could shout an apology. He shot the elder a grin, but Asahi's gaze was already on someone else.

A certain bright sun, the aspiring ace and heart of the team, Hinata Shouyou.

Noya sighed in annoyance. "Really, it's a miracle he hasn't caught on to your staring," he said. Then, mostly just to see what Asahi would do, he added, "Oh, you know what? Maybe he has."

Asahi let out a horrified squawk, immediately getting the attention of the rest of their teammates. "Do you really think so?!" he said in a horrified whisper.

Noya, who was clearly trying not to laugh, said, "On second thought, he's pretty oblivious. I'm sure you're in the clear."

Asahi placed a hand over his racing heart, sighing in relief. "Thank god," he whispered, eyes already straying to the overexuberant ginger.

"Really, though, you should tell him," Nishinoya advised. Then, he narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you would."

"I did, and I am," Asahi said. "I'll tell him when I graduate." He looked proud, as if that was actually a good plan.

Which, clearly, Noya didn't agree with. "When you graduate?! Asahi-san, you can't be serious!"

"What?! He'll most likely turn me down! So if I ask him out, things will only be awkward on the team! But if I tell him how I feel on graduation day, we won't need to deal with any awkwardness!"

Fury burned in Nishinoya's gaze. "Asahi-san, you tell Shouyou how you feel right now, or I will."

Asahi's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," he whispered.

"Try me," Noya dared. Asahi knew, just by the look in his gaze, that he wasn't joking. He would actually go right up to Hinata and tell him that Asahi liked him.

Asahi swallowed thickly. "You do that, and I tell Tanaka you like him," he blurted. He hadn't meant to say it - he knew their situations were different, after all, so it wasn't fair to compare the two. If he told Tanaka about Noya's feelings, he would be ruining a lifelong friendship, while Noya telling Hinata about Asahi's feelings would only ruin a friendship that had been going on for, what, a few months?

But Noya took Asahi's threat in stride. "Fine."

And then he spun on his heel, heading straight for Tanaka. "Hey, Ryuu!" he shouted. Tanaka, who'd been discussing something with Ennoshita, turned to look at Noya.

Noya, who, upon reaching Tanaka, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

Said kiss lasted about five seconds, and then Noya pulled away, pushed Tanaka back (ignoring his shocked expression and blushing cheeks) and stormed right back up to Asahi. "Let's hear your next threat."

Asahi only gawked, having nothing to say in reply to what had just happened.

"So? Want me to tell or are you gonna do it yourself?"

Asahi swallowed thickly at the question, and looked away nervously. "You. You do it. Please."

Nishinoya made a soft 'tch' noise. "Fine. You wanna go hide while I do it, too?"

"Is that an option?"

Noya's response was to kick Asahi's shin (getting a loud yelp from the older male), then he walked up to Hinata, who was whispering to Kageyama about the kiss they'd just witnessed. Hinata noticed Noya's approaching, and turned towards him.

"Hey, Noya-san, why'd you-"

"Asahi-san likes you," Nishinoya interrupted. "He's too big of a coward to tell you himself, though."

He said it at a volume where Asahi could hear him, and Asahi felt his cheeks burn a bright red. He watched Hinata glance over at him, then he looked back to Noya.

"I see. Well, can you tell him I'd like to go out with him?"

"Tell him yourself," Noya said with a sigh. "At this rate I'll be a carrier pigeon or something if I don't put a stop to it."

"Oh, okay," Hinata said, nodding firmly. "That makes sense. Thank you, Noya-san!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If anyone knows of an artist/is an artist willing to help out with a Haikyuu visual novel fangame, please let me know!!! I'm godawful at digital art guys please don't make me do it on my own ;_; I can easily take care of the writing and coding myself, I just need help with the character sprites and backgrounds okay? Please contact me at my email, which can be found on my profile here! Thanks in advance!!!


End file.
